Let's Not
by Hehki
Summary: Santana turns around, continuing to walk backwards slowly. "Yeah, looks like you haven't had a good lay in a month too from the looks of it!" She points at Quinn cheekily with her finger and gives her a wink.
1. Chapter 1

This was more writing of a situation more than anything. I do think I might flesh this out into a full story. But not a very long one.

M just in case I decide to throw something M rated in there.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee. :))

* * *

Santana stares. It's not very often that one would see Quinn Fabray in something other than her usual light dresses or working attire. A slight shiver racks her inside, but she doesn't show it.

And this, well, _this_was very uncharacteristic of the one called Quinn Fabray. And Santana knows her well enough to realize this the moment Quinn opens the bathroom door. When Santana had come over for dinner, she hadn't expected for this kind of outcome. After all, she had come over for dinner numerous times, all ending as usual dinners do, with her going home to her empty apartment, full and satisfied…with food.

And then Santana's eyes look up to meet Quinn's. Santana raises her right eyebrow and proceeds to shift her weight on the chair on order to face Quinn properly. The chair squeaks a bit as she leans back into the chair and crosses her arms over her chest. The latina points her finger at her friend. "Keep your panties on Q. And I mean that."

Quinn is standing by the bathroom door, leaning on the doorframe with nothing but a shirt and panties on. Santana chuckles a bit at her own joke, trying to ignore the fact that Quinn was close to half naked in front of her.

Santana can already tell there's nothing behind that shirt but bare skin. The blonde gives her a look she's all too familiar with and all she wants to do now is get out before _anything _happens. That was the look of seduction, and she's seen that look on many women. Usually directed at her, but this is Quinn Fabray.** Quinn.** She cannot stress this enough to herself. The blonde across the room doesn't say anything and just looks at Santana with a small smile.

"Yeah, Quinn? You're really late on the whole comforting slash pity sex part, because I'm over that." She continues her sarcastic jokes and decides with great resolve, that she will be leaving Quinn's apartment. Now. She doesn't want to sleep with very close friends, or have anything happen with very close friends.

Santana tried that already and that didn't end very well.

"Santana," Quinn starts slowly, exhaling a bit in frustration "this is _not _comforting slash pity sex." She starts to walk nearer to the brunette. Santana doesn't budge from the chair because she doesn't want to place herself on the bed, or the wall, or anywhere else really, where things may escalate. Although she realizes when Quinn is three feet away from her being on the chair is pretty dangerous in itself .

So instead, she continues the banter light-heartedly. She smirks and shakes her head. "Whatever you say Q." Quinn has made it to the desk beside the chair. She brings up her left hand to rest on it and leans on the desk, facing Santana. The brunette looks at Quinn's slender fingers and then the hem of her shirt. Resisting isn't usually present in Santana's sexual dictionary, and she fights to keep herself in check.

And then the doorbell rings and Quinn jumps, startled. Suddenly she's scrambling to put some clothes on. All of a sudden the usual Quinn is back, snapped out of whatever spell she was on. And so is Santana, who takes a deep breath and silently gets off the chair.

_'Thank god' T_he brunette mutters to herself and takes this time to walk out of Quinn's bedroom. Santana goes ahead and opens the front door, a scrawny boy standing there, with a small plastic wrapped envelope under his arm.

"Ms. Fabra-?" He starts to question, holding out a clipboard and a pen but Santana puts her finger up to shush him as she exits the apartment in a hurry. Santana hears Quinn's footsteps as she comes to the front door.

"I'll see you some other time Fabray! Preferably when you're sober!" She shouts over her shoulder, while walking down the hallway

"I'll have you know that I haven't had a drink in over a month!" Quinn replies and Santana shivers a bit more inside upon being given that information. She shoves the feeling down so she can give a witty retort. She _would _have the last word, despite her attraction to the blonde.

Santana turns around, continuing to walk backwards slowly. "Yeah, looks like you haven't had a good lay in a month too from the looks of it!" She points at Quinn cheekily with her finger and gives her a wink.

Quinn stares at her open mouthed, pointing harshly towards the delivery boy who has started to blush, motioning to Santana that he obviously heard that too.

Santana shrugs with her hand up on her sides, mouths an 'oops!' and turns back around to walk properly, rushing down the steps of Quinn's apartment building with a grin.

* * *

Review if you feel like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Believe me when I say that I am just as intrigued as you are as to where this story is going. Really.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee. :))

* * *

The next time Santana and Quinn meet is two weeks after **that** night. It all happens by coincidence, or so Santana wants to believe, and the latina almost turns on her heel to dodge out of Quinn's sight. Apparently, both had silently concluded that not talking about the situation would be better. And then Santana realizes half way through running away that if anyone has anything to be scared of, it's the blonde walking down the street, not her.

So she brings out her usual confident personality and calls out to Quinn instead. After all, their relationship as friends had never really been awkward, if anything, it's gone beyond that... just right after Puck knocked up Quinn. And then they had resolved it later on. Santana waves over to Quinn who looks up with mild surprise. The blonde makes her way over to her, smiling. "No class today, Fabray?"

"They ended early." Quinn shifts her weight to her left leg and gives Santana a questioning look. "What are you doing all the way out in New Haven?"

"Considering I come to visit you once in a while to give you a break from Berry, I don't think it's much of a surprise I'm here." So maybe it isn't a coincidence Santana spends money to the possibility of seeing Quinn today, miles away from New York. She wanted to see if a coincidence could happen by going there.

"She's not so bad." Santana knows Rachel's 'not so bad', she sees her once in a while in New York. They even have lunch together if time permits. Rachel's been 'busy' with finding a job, not that she won't have opportunities, having graduated recently from NYADA. It's Berry. She on the other hand has been modeling for some smaller, newer brands and whatnot, having decided that maybe acting could just be for her. Maybe.

The latina decides to indulge herself with amusement instead of giving in to Quinn."In bed?" She smirks, knowing that the jokes have been effective since High School.

Quinn glares at the woman standing in front of her. "Santana..." She says with a stern tone and crosses her arms over her chest. The latina shrugs and smirks at Quinn. "Well I wouldn't know...aren't you guys close?"

"Not the way you and Brittany were." Quinn emphasizes and rolls her eyes but then realizes she's said something she probably shouldn't have and suddenly stiffens.

The brunette doesn't answer and the silence makes Quinn uncomfortable, also standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

After a beat Santana shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, you never know Q. It might just happen. You might, like, get crazy like the other night." She says it with a bit of a humorous tone thrown in but is obviously looking for answers. The law student immediately brings a hand to her forehead, making a hood over her eyes, effectively hiding them from the caramel colored woman.

She removes her hand and it stays, stiff, slightly above Quinn's head. "Listen, about that-"

Santana cuts her off."Let's sit somewhere?" Quinn looks up at one of her oldest friends with confusion written all over her face.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to keep having a conversation in the middle of a sidewalk." She says, looking around as if to emphasize her point.

Quinn pauses. "How about we just go back to my apartment?"

Santana's head recoils with a faux shocked expression, her mouth forming an 'O'. "Oh geez Quinn, I thought we were going to talk about this, not have you seduce me into _not_ talking about it."

"You know that's not how I meant it." Quinn flatly says, raising her eyebrow at Santana with a small smile.

Santana walks past Quinn, knowing all too well where her close friend's apartment is located. "I know." And she follows, linking her arms with Santana's, just like they used to way back.

"I'm sorry." She immediately says, and she knows it doesn't need to be said in her apartment. "...for the last time you were over. I was just a little curious I guess, on what would happen."

"Wow Q, I think it's pretty late for the exploratory phase of your sexuality. Or did Berry try this on you too?" Santana scoffs, her cockiness as present as ever despite the situation. Quinn tightens her hold on Santana's arm and stops walking, effectively stopping Santana in her tracks as well. The latina looks back at Quinn, and sees in the blonde's eyes that she's being serious, and that she wants Santana to take her seriously.

"Alright." Santana shifts and stands in front of Quinn again. She looks directly into Quinn's eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "And I'm asking_ this_ is all seriousness. Why try that on me Quinn?"

Quinn doesn't answer. And Santana's patience can only hold for so long, and two weeks has already been pushing it. She shoves her hands into her jacket and sighs. "I'm not a toy Quinn. To play around with." The blonde stays silent, chewing on her bottom lip. Her cheeks are getting redder from the wind, which has been picking up.

"You know, I would like to believe we can move along with our lives without talking about things. But that didn't work with Brittany, both as friends and lovers." Santana looks irritably at the side of the road, where a bunch of leaves had gathered, avoiding Quinn's eyes.

"So I made a decision that I would always sort things out, with friends and whatnot through talking, fighting, whatever. But we'll never get over this if you don't talk to me Q. We're friends, talking is supposed to be _easy_." She tries to keep her voice calm, but she knows it's slowly escalating. It's already irritating that she has to be the one to seek out an explanation, and that Quinn doesn't want to willingly give it to her. It's doubly irritating that Quinn doesn't even answer her. She just looks at Santana with eyes the latina can't read, and an expression she can't read to go with it too.

Santana shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself. "Okay. Let's talk about this some other time because clearly you aren't going to say anything today." So Santana turns on her heel and walks towards the train station, intent on staying in New York until Quinn comes and finds her.

* * *

Review if you feel like it. :)


End file.
